


Fuck With You

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer learns to fuck with Sam in a whole other way. The results are perhaps not quite what he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jrock_kodama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jrock_kodama).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Situation" by Godsmack

The days stretched out before them, the sticky heat of mid-June making everything seem longer and more unnecessary than it was. Even the tires of the Impala seemed to nearly stick to the pavement as they sped down the highway toward their next case. Another day, another demonic sign. Some part of Sam was completely fed up with the whole thing, regretted every turn they'd ever made and every moment of his decisions to join Dean. But the other part realized that he'd been born into this. It had been more than clear that he had been marked long before he was even born to play his role.

But some nights it was harder to remind himself of the truth, and tonight was one of them. He'd been seeing Lucifer more and more and it was chipping away at the fragile remnants of his sanity. Last night he'd watched the other stand over the stove in their room and fry up bacon that he could actually smell in the air as it was cooking. Of course, Dean saw nothing and that was what kept Sam realizing this was in his mind; not but a hallucination of the worst degree. But the fact that it was affecting more than his sight at this point was... there wasn't quite a word for it. Disturbing was too weak, haunting just didn't quite fit the bill, and insane put a bitter taste in his mouth.

The night before he'd watched as Lucifer treated him to the image of all the women he'd ever been with dying the most gruesome of deaths, over and over. First, he gave him the actuality of it... how it had honestly gone down. And then he'd switched them out for other methods of death, all of them things he'd seen firsthand over the years, the details, the smell, the feel, the emotion of it heavy in his heart and soul.

And now, even as the pavement droned past beneath the car, the steady thrum of the Impala's engine filling the car, he could see Lucifer sitting patiently in the backseat. He sighed, turning his eyes away from the rearview mirror once again and focusing on the dispersed glow of headlights as they cut through the darkness. Dean sat silent beside him, having chosen silence over music for a while. 

Sam shifted, picking up the several-hours-cold coffee from the cup holder, opening the plastic lid and taking a healthy drink of it. Pulling a face, he put it back down and pushed a hand through his hair, a deep sigh working its way up through his lungs. Reaching into the glove compartment, he fished out the map and a tiny flashlight, flicking it on and spreading the map out on his lap, looking over the location of the signs once again.

He passed the next few minutes in such a manner, finally putting it back and snapping the glove box closed once again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up into the rearview once more. Lucifer lifted a hand and waved to him, a smirk on his face. "Still here, Sammy boy."

The urge to tell him off welled up inside him, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing far better than that. He leaned back and closed his eyes. They had around eighty miles left and with the way Dean was driving this road, they'd be there in under an hour. 

"Not gonna talk to me? I'm hurt."

Sam's eyes opened and he stared into the mirror again, his lips set in a thin line. No... he wasn't going to talk to him. He wasn't going to give Dean reason to suspect a single thing.

"Oh... I see. It's him isn't it?" And suddenly Lucifer was between them on the bench seat, cozied right up next to Dean as he drove, his arm around the other's shoulders. "Do you think he knows, Sammy? Do you think he has any idea that I'm right here?" His hand slid over Dean's shoulder. "So close I could rip his throat out?"

Sam swallowed hard, looking away, only to see the entire situation reflected back to him in the glass of his window.

"Maybe I should show you that? What do you think?" There was no warning. The next moment, Lucifer had his entire arm buried in Dean's chest and Dean was coughing up blood across the steering wheel, the car careening out of control, bumping off the road and down into a ravine.

Sam held himself perfectly still, his breath caught in his throat as he whipped his head around to stare. Dean's fingers curled on the wheel and then let go, clawing at his chest as Lucifer slowly extracted his heart. "Isn't it beautiful, Sammy? Isn't his death just divine?"

Automatically Sam reached for his hand, digging his fingers into the wound there, a hiss of breath escaping between his teeth as he watched the vision faded in and out, like a satellite broadcast during a rainstorm. And then, blessedly, it disappeared completely, leaving him breathing heavily, shifting in his seat in what could only be described as agonizing pain.

Dean glanced at him and gestured at the glove box. "Pain pills in there."

Sam shook his head a little. "I'm good... thanks." He dropped his hands to his lap and settled back, closing his eyes and trying valiantly not to think on what had just happened.

The rest of the hour passed them by fairly smoothly. Lucifer didn't return and Dean eventually put on more music to kill the silence between them. Corn fields whipped past on one side, wheat on the other. And then, finally, the buildings began to crop up, the lights from a small town cutting through the darkness.

Dean pulled into the first motel he found, _Dead Tree Inn_ , and cut the engine. He was out quicker than Sam could even register, already going to the office to check them in under whatever fake identities he was going to use this go around.

Sam slid out from the car, going to the trunk and getting their overnight bags. He locked everything up and then leaned against the bumper until Dean came back out with a room key. They headed toward the room in silence, Dean opening the door and Sam ditching his bag on the bed closest to the door, tossing Dean's onto the other bed.

Everything was checked and their precautionary measures laid out before they both simply flopped down in their beds, too exhausted to do much of anything for the night. Within twenty minutes they had the lights out and both were between the sheets, drifting off toward some much-needed sleep.

Sometime a few hours later, Sam woke up to an insistent tapping sound. He pulled himself upright and just as he was about to reach for the light switch, Lucifer's voice slid through the room. "Don’t. I see you're awake now."

Sam sighed, dropping his arm and rolling over, hissing out into the darkness, "Shut up."

"Oh... he does talk!" Lucifer's face appeared dangerously close to Sam's own, his form stretched out on the bed beside him. "I wonder what else you'll do tonight? Will you scream? Will you beg and plead with me to stop? Or maybe... you'll like it." Lucifer tapped his own head. "Some of the most perverse things up in here you know."

Sam closed his eyes, willing the other to be gone and leave him alone to at least sleep one night. A few moments passed and finally, he rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes and sighing into the darkness. It seemed he'd shut up.

And then it happened. At first it was just warmth, creeping slowly over him. And then suffocating pressure laid out on top of his body. Sam's eyes flew open and he stared up right into Lucifer's eyes, the demon staring back down at him, a nasty sort of grin on his face. "Tonight we are going to have so much fun, Sam."

Sam's fingers clenched in the sheets, his other hand reaching to grab hold of his pillow, nearly afraid to even guess what that would mean for the night. Two nights ago had left him drained and nearly delusional for the duration of the next day. If the word fun was involved, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know, though he was certain he was about to find out anyway.

The warmth and pressure increased across his groin, Lucifer sitting up and slowly starting to grind down against him. "Have you ever had a man? Or is that one of the sins you've avoided so far?" Cruel laughter slid from his lips. "It's better, you know. And maybe... they wouldn't die like all the women in your life." He leaned down and hissed in his ear, "Or maybe you could fuck your brother. That's an even bigger sin and if he did die... well, he has a nasty habit of coming back, right?"

Sam shuddered, closing his eyes, though he could still see the situation playing out just fine, Lucifer supplying the images no matter if he tried to look away from them or not.

Lucifer snapped his fingers, leaving both of them completely bare to the night air. The sticky pull of sweaty skin was thick between them and Sam winced, almost glad he hadn't taken a shower. At least the memory would be a bad one in every way possible. 

Even as Lucifer took both of their cocks in hand, he could feel himself growing hard at the stimulation. Shame filtered through him and he caught and held the demon's gaze, unwilling to let it go lest he see something he didn't want to.

"You're not even protesting, Sammy..." Lucifer chuckled, jerking his hips a few times, shoving his cock into his hand.

Sam swallowed, shrugging and then breathing out, "Wouldn't do me any good."

"Truer words," a shiver of obvious delight worked its way through Lucifer's body, "have never been spoken." He leaned down over Sam, one hand on the mattress to support him as he changed their position, spreading Sam's legs and positioning himself between them. He shoved in, providing all the sensations of pain for the other to feel. 

Sam clenched his jaw shut, a huff of pain freeing itself, but nothing more than that. His hips arched for a moment and then settled again, his betraying cock still achingly hard.

"Oh you like this don't you, Sammy? You've dreamed of it before, haven't you?" Lucifer pounded into him, the springs protesting his movements as he really laid into it. "My cock feels so fucking good, doesn't it?"

Sam let out the smallest of whimpers, one hand moving to his mouth, pressing his knuckles tight against his lips in some effort to keep any sounds inside. He was hard... so hard. And Lucifer wasn't wrong. He'd dreamed of being fucked before and it'd always done him in in the horniness department. Not that he'd ever tried it, but he'd thought about it plenty, especially in his teens. All that time alone provided him with the need to feed his imagination in as many ways as possible.

"Do you know something?" Lucifer moaned into his ear, his thrusts short and hard, obviously about to lose it. "They call me Samael. Even your name curses you, Sam... you've been labeled as mine since you were born." The cruelest of laughs tore through the devil's throat as he tilted his head back and slammed in once more.

Sam could feel the other's cum spurting inside him, feel the way Lucifer strained through the whole thing. And even when he pulled out, Sam nearly wanted to beg for his own release in a manner that wouldn't give him away in the relative stillness of the room.

Lucifer smirked down at him, sitting back. "Good luck." And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone, leaving Sam to the harsh reality of his situation.

He was sweaty, his entire sheets soaked with the sticky mess of his fevered visions. He was rock hard and aching something awful, his balls drawn tight up against his body, prepared for release as long as he gave it to himself.

In the next bed, he could hear Dean's soft snores, the other hunter out like a light.

No matter how wrong it was, no matter what sort of delusional bullshit he'd just been through... he was nearly in pain from it all. He made his decision with a shiver, closing his eyes and spreading his legs. He kept the sheet over himself as he moved his underwear aside, freeing his cock from the restraining material. One hand curled around his cock, the other grasping hold of the pillow beside his head and squeezing tight as he began to move.

At first, he was slow, nearly scared to be caught doing this in the dead of the night. Not that he hadn't caught Dean a million times, but it didn't change the fact that he'd never live it down and it would only bring up the memory of this each and every time. 

Squeezing his eyes closed, he stroked faster, the feeling of his hand over his length more arousing than he could remember it ever being. He was sensitive in a manner that told him no matter how fucked up it was, some part of him had enjoyed the tricks Lucifer was playing on him now. The bed creaked slightly as he really laid into himself, his hand a blur over his shaft.

His hips pushed up, his heels digging into the mattress as he arched. His breath came in short pants, even his nipples super sensitive against the low quality sheets. He was close... so close he could nearly taste it. A groan left his lips, completely unbidden, and then he was falling, images of Lucifer laboring over him filling his mind as he came. The first spurt was the most powerful, jerking his hips harshly upward, the others just wracking his body in shudders as he fell back against the mattress, completely ruining the sheets and his boxers.

He stroked himself until he was empty, finally easing back completely and slowly letting go of his softening cock. Lying there in a complete daze, he stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath.

Lucifer shimmered back into existence, sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him, smirking as he stared at the opposite wall. "You know... for that, I think I'll let you sleep tonight. But you'll never forget that in those last seconds, it was me you were thinking of while you got yourself off." He turned to stare at him for a long moment and the he was gone, leaving Sam alone... sticky and uncomfortable.

Well... this was shaping up to be one hell of a fucking week.

**The End**


End file.
